This is a multicenter, double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized, parallel trial to evaluate the efficacy and safety of RO 40-5967 as a new calcium antagonist taken once daily in patients with documented history of chronic stable angina pectoris receiving stable concomitant antianginal beta-blocker.